BUGnapped
by Misheru Haruno
Summary: It's been three years since Marinette and Adrien became their superhero personas. Cat Noir was finally able to tell his lady just how much he really loved her. Mari found herself falling for a very dorky and punny, leather-clad feline. Ladybug decided to give her Chaton a chance. One day though, she disappeared. Bugnapped. Please comment and/or PM me what you think! THANKS M/MA
1. Chapter 0: The Beginning (Present)

BUGnapped

A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir fanfiction, so I _DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CREATIVITY PUT INTO IT!_

THANKS ^_^

It's been three years since Marinette and Adrien became their superhero personas. Cat Noir was finally able to tell his lady just how much he really loved her. Mari found herself falling for a very dorky and punny, leather-clad feline. Ladybug decided to give her Chaton a chance. One day though, she disappeared. Bugnapped.

Chapter 0: The Beginning

(I just want to let y'all know ahead of time that this fanfic switches between character POVS in this chapter quite a bit.)

Hawk Moth was angry. Livid.

Every chance he had to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses were ruined by the incompetent humans that he evilized into supervillains.

Because that's his damned power.

He can only rely on others to do his bidding since his own butterfly miraculous depends on others to achieve it.

He cursed it.

He cursed Nooroo for being so dependent and helpless.

If only these damn brats would just give me their miraculouses already, then I wouldn't be in this situation, thought the supervillain Hawk Moth.

He ground his teeth and de-transformed after cursing the superheroes who always managed to get in his damned way.

Every. Single. Fucking. Time.

Oh, how he loathed them.

But now it's time to return to his civilian life as a world renowned fashion designer.

. . . . . .

Cat Noir jumped through his window just as he de-transformed back into the model Adrien Agreste. His Kwami Plagg came spiraling out of his miraculous which rests on his hand in the shape of a ring. Adrien plopped onto his stomach, a mumbled sigh of relief slipped through his pillow. Damn, that was difficult...thought the exhausted model.

It took him and Ladybug nearly five hours to defeat the latest akuma. He was called Oblivion because he had the power to create small black holes and suck everything in their path up into them. He and Ladybug had to be extra vigilant and extra cautious so as not to be sucked in. And Oblivion had this flying power and his body was covered head-to-toe in black and white leather.

It didn't take them long to figure where the akuma was hidden but actually getting to it, now, that was another story. The akuma was in the pair of white gloves that covered all the way up past his elbows. His outfit was awesome-looking, remembered Adrien, but damn, did he give us a run for our money! He wouldn't stop moving around and every time Ladybug or Cat Noir would get close to him, he would fly up higher or in the opposite direction from them. Not to mention, everywhere he aimed, was sent into his miniature black holes.

So it's understandable that freeing and purifying the akuma was the hardest part. That's why it took them nearly five hours. Oblivion kept dodging their attacks but he ending up flying back into a wall and he fell to the ground.

That was their chance.

Cat Noir pulled the gloves off and tossed them to his lady where she broke them and was finally able to purify the evilized akuma. When Oblivion disappeared, an old man in a white lab coat remained. He was a scientist who studied the solar system but mainly black holes. It was his passion; the thing he loved the most. But the government shut his lab down because of budget cuts and since he was alone; with no family nor any friend to keep him company, he despaired. And Hawk Moth took advantage of it.

That's how he became Oblivion, a supervillain who could create his own miniature black holes and sent everything flying through space.

So exhausted, Adrien could barely register Plagg's cry for camembert, his favourite stinky cheese.

"Not nooow, Plagg..." Adrien mumbled through his pillow.

"But my camembeeeert!" whined the Kwami.

Sighing with dismay, Adrien managed to pull himself up off the bed and to his mini fridge. He pulled out two whole wheels of the stinky cheese. Plagg flew to it like a moth to flame. He hummed with deep satisfaction.

. . . . . .

Ladybug landed softly on the balcony above her bedroom. Looking around, she saw no one around, so she opened the trap door leading down and jump through. Beneath her, lied a very comfortable bed and Ladybug wanted no more then to curl up in fluffy pink blankets and sleep the rest of the night away.

Except that she can't.

Ladybug still has homework to do. She de-transformed and once again became the girl beneath the black and red spotted mask, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Her Kwami rested on Marinette's shoulder and watched silently as she got out her school supplies, but before she would be able to make it halfway through, she fell asleep on her desk. Her head rested peacefully on a work book.

. . . . . .

Gabriel Agreste was in a worse mood than before.

Nothing was going his way.

First, his son was getting harder and harder to control. He's always wanting to hang out with his "friends". Gabriel can't help but be disappointed in his son's decisions and choices of company. These "friends" of his are below him, beneath him, and a very bad influence.

Like that Nino kid, thought Gabriel. Trying to undermine my decision about not giving Adrien a birthday party. Ha! And just where did that leave him? Akumatized! Just what he deserved. Gabriel smirked to himself.

Now.

If he can just find someone with enough hatred or despair with a lot of potential to beat Ladybug and Cat Noir…

But no!

What does he get?

A bunch of incompetent fools!

Gabriel ground his teeth with aggravation.

He was itching to akumatized some unfortunate soul.

He wanted - needed - to exert his anger on to something.

Someone.

He needed to feel - to be - in control.

He wasn't able to be in control over his wife's death; he was helpless.

Never again.

Everything will go his way.

He'll gain the miraculouses of Paris' superheroes and then be granted a wish. A wish he'll use to bring Emily Agreste back from death.

Then he and Adrien can have a complete family again.

Gabriel feels guilty for what he's had to put Adrien through since Emily's death. Gave him the cold shoulder and icy eyes. But he must be cold for his plan to work.

Yes, thought Gabriel, as he headed towards the tapestry of his wife and found the secret panel that opened up into his lair.

Yes. Lair. Hawk Moth's lair.

Because Gabriel Agreste, a world-renowned fashion designer, is Paris' most evil villain.

. . . . . .

Adrien awoke the next morning feeling worse than the night before. The Akuma was a hard battle fought. Ladybug had to use her lucky charm twice before she was able to finally beat the Akuma and de-evilize him.

Adrien groaned as he heavily pulled himself up into a sitting position. He had a headache and his body was sore all over.

His eyes roamed over his large room and finally settled on a tiny black cat God of destruction.

"Plagg," called out Adrien.

"Mmm…" mumbled the Kwami.

"We gotta get up."

"Mmmm…" the Kwami mumbled louder.

Adrien made his way off his bed but tripped over his shoes and backpack. Adrien cursed to himself as he picked himself up off the floor.

Grumbling, he got dressed in his usual, grabbed a few wheels of Camembert and smelling this, Plagg floated lazily over to Adrian.

Adrien and Plagg made it down in time for another lonely breakfast. Nathalie was the only one there but she was just telling him his schedule for the week.

Adrien sighed with resignation. He knew his father had more "important" things to do than "eat" with his "son". But that didn't stop him from at least hoping that his father would grace him with his presence.

Sighing, Adrien continued to eat in silence.

. . . . . .

For the first time in a while, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not late for class. She showed up just as the bell rang. She hunched over as her eyes met big green ones.

Marinette's face instantly flushed a deep crimson.

"H-hi, A-Adrien," she stammered out. _I thought I was over this!_ inner Marinette whined.

Adrien gave her a tentative wave of his hand.

As she sat in her seat, she could feel Alya's gaze watching her every move. _Not now, Alya_ , thought Marinette.

"Girl," Alya whispered. It came out more harshly than she intended. " What is going on with you?"

" Weeeell…" Marinette began. _It's not like I could tell you_...thought Marinette. _And where do I begin? It's not like I could just come on out and say, 'Hey, Alya, guess what? For the past three years, I've been lying to you. Want to know how? Cuz I'm the superheroine Ladybug and that's why I'm always late! Imagine that!_

 _Oh, and that's not all!_

 _Remember when you asked me what happened to all my Adrien posters? And I didn't have an answer for you? Well, guess what? Not only am I Ladybug but I'm also secretly dating my partner Cat Noir! How long, you ask? For two years!'_

Yeah, that would go over well.

So, instead, she answered with, "I dunno know what you mean." Marinette tried to be as nonchalant about that as possible, while keeping her face hidden in the textbook.

"Girl," groaned out Alya. "You know exactly what I mean!"

"Do I?"

"Yes! I'm talking about the fact that, out of nowhere, the stuttering you had around Adrien just up and vanished! What's up with that? Not to mention, without a single word to your best friend, me, you took down all your posters of Adrien! So, tell me, what's going on with you? Why are you acting so strange?"

Marinette dared a look up at Alya's face then glanced back at their teacher and back to Alya. She surprised no one heard her, or, at least, they pretended not to.

Sighing, Marinette began with, "If you really want to know, I'll tell you, but you must _promise_ , that _you will not tell a soul_ , not even Nino and especially not Adrien! Kapeesh?" Marinette's panicky eyes searched Alya's inquisitive ones. _Great_ , thought Marinette, _she's not going to make this easy on me._

. . . . . .

Gabriel Agreste entered his lair and headed straight for his sleeping Kwami.

Nooroo lay on the lone table, twitching restlessly in his sleep.

"Awaken, Kwami," ordered the cold fashion designer. Nooroo sneezed as he rubbed his small eyes awake. Without a moment's hesitation, Gabriel was already calling on his transformation. Nooroo was sucked into his butterfly brooch, screaming as he went.

Once again, Hawk Moth takes the place of Gabriel Agreste.

Hawk Moth stands at his podium, legs shoulder-width apart and with his hands clasped comfortably on his cane.

"Now," Hawk Moth thought aloud, "to find some unfortunate soul whose unlucky enough to have caught my eye."

Hawk Moth searched Paris for someone "worthy" enough to grant them special powers.

But he couldn't find anyone who was desperate enough.

"Damn it!" Hawk Moth cursed aloud. "If I can't find one suitable, then, I guess I'll just have to create some of my own!" An evil laugh rumbled out of his chest, getting louder and louder.

. . . . . .

Long as Hawk Moth doesn't result in killing people, Nooroo can't do a damn thing about his situation. He hates being Gabriel's Kwami and in his possession. He hates it with a passion.

As soon as Nooroo realized just how much his anger spiked, he quickly calmed himself the way his Guardian taught him. It would be very, very bad if Hawk Moth caught wind of his hatred for him.

Nooroo hates him, but, he's even more terrified of him. He doesn't want another "punishment" nor does he want to become one of Hawk Moths pawns. But then again, aren't he already?

A pawn of Hawk Moth's.

 _Yes_ , thought Nooroo, _I am_.

A damned pawn.

And there's no way out of this except for someone to take his miraculous. Nooroo can only hope that Ladybug and Cat Noir can defeat him before one of his pawns - Nooroo scoffed at this - succeed in gaining their miraculouses.

He doesn't want any more of his family to be held hostage like he is. Or have to endure such horrendous punishments. Nooroo shivered with the memory of it. He could remember being pinned down with nails. His scars itched.

He wished his healing ability worked just as well as the other Kwami's. He wished to be home with his family… The Guardian, Tikki, Plagg, Wazz, Trixx, Pollen, and Dusu.

But most of all, Nooroo wishes to be _free_ once again.

. . . . . .

Hawk Moth finally found a victim - cough - pawn - cough - a worthy enough, soon-to-be supervillain.

 _Yes_ , thought Hawk Moth, _yes, yes_!

Hawk Moth instantly connected to him, not missing this chance. A purple butterfly mask glowed around Hawk Moth's eyes as he welcomed his new recruit.

"Hello, Laughing Hyena. I am Hawk Moth. I have granted you the power to defeat any and all opponent using nothing more than your canines and razor sharp claws. You will tear your enemy apart with your teeth and shred them to pieces with your claws. I have also given you the ability of super speed and night vision to better help with your endeavor. But first, you must do something for me."

"Anything, Hawk Moth," replied Laughing Hyena.

"You must bring me the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Kill them if you must, but only as a last resort. Got it?"

"Yes." After the exchange, Laughing Hyena underwent a physical metamorphosis. He now looks like some kind of old-Legend werewolf. He was a human-wolf hybrid. Except hyenas are a lot worse than wolves.

Little does Ladybug know, that this will be her last Akuma battle for a very long time.

. . . . . .

Alya's phone went off, indicating another Akuma attack.

At the same time, both Adrien and Marinette jumped up out of their seats. Marinette stumbled over an excuse to leave, saying she's terrified of the Akumas and likes hiding in a dark, closed-off space like a closet. Adrien, however, just used his dad as an excuse. Saying he wants Adrien home during such attacks. Both worked and everyone was allowed to leave. Marinette did indeed enter a hall closet and returned as the superhero Ladybug. Not long after, Cat Noir, her partner, showed up.

"Afternoon, milady," greeted Cat Noir as he bowed and kissed Ladybug's knuckles, making her giggle and blush. It's no secret that Ladybug and Cat Noir are now a "thing". And the most hottest couple in Paris.

"Hu-hum," fake coughed Ladybug. "The timing, Cat," giggled the Bug.

"Timing, shmiming," answered the Cat.

"Now, let's go catch that Akuma!" cheered Ladybug.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," the Cat saluted.

The superheroes left. Ladybug on her trusty yo-yo and Cat Noir on his extendable staff. They each reached the Akuma in quick succession.

"Whoa! Who let the dogs out?!" punned the Cat. He could hear and groaning noise next to him but he was unperturbed. Her groaning just made him grin from cat ear to cat ear.

Boy, did he love her!

Focus, Cat Noir, focus, the Cat chastised himself.

"What an ugly snout you got there, you mangy mutt. An experiment gone wrong, I bet," taunted the Cat.

The Laughing Hyena growled and lunged towards Cat Noir; but, he was quicker and was already on the run. He was masterfully distracting the Akuma to give Ladybug time to find his akumatized object.

Which Ladybug was having a very difficult time in finding.

She grunted with frustration which unknowingly brought the attention of the Akuma. "Eek!" cried the Bug as she jumped out of the way just in time as a sharp talon barely scraped by her nose. Her eyes were cross as she fell back onto her butt. That was close. _Too close_ , thought Ladybug.

"I almost became Chow Mein," she whispered breathlessly.

"Hey!" yelled the Cat. "Paws off m'lady! She's not dog food, y'know!"

Gowling, Laughing Hyena turned to Cat which he learned was a big mistake. Ladybug, seeing the opportunity, kicked him hard in the stomach and he howled in pain. She took this chance to escape.

With tears in his eyes, he cried out, "My name is Laughing Hyena! Hyena, dammit! I'm no wolf or dog!"

"But hyenas are part of the dog's species, same as the wolves." Ladybug pointed out which only enraged him - Laughing Hyena - even more.

The battle was a fierce one. With no one gaining the upper hand for very long. The Hyena had such strong focus for a beast with a short attention span.

Ladybug couldn't find an opening and she was getting tired quickly. Cat Noir wasn't doing much better. _Time to use my Lucky Charm_ , she thought. Ladybug called for it and what landed was...a...dog-catching net. _Well, at least it finally makes sense_ , the Bug thought.

She immediately thought of the perfect plan to catch the ridiculous Akuma. "Cat Noir!" she called. "Use Cataclysm on the building behind you," pointed out Ladybug. "On my signal!"

"Here, here, little cub. Come to Mama," she cooed. She repeated herself as she slowly backed towards her partner. The Akuma followed her and she jumped inwardly with satisfaction. As it got closer, Ladybug signaled Cat Noir to use his Cataclysm. The building came tumbling down in hard debris.

Luckily, everyone knows to evacuate the surrounding vicinity of the Akuma. Ladybug finally made her move. She swung her yo-yo and it latched onto the Akuma. She pulled and he came to her without much of a problem, but before she could get out of the way, Laughing Hyena snatched her up and she unwillingly came with him.

Screaming and unable to free herself, both Ladybug and Laughing Hyena were buried in heavy debris.

"Ladybug!" cried out Cat Noir. He ran towards the debris where he saw Ladybug and the Akuma get buried. "Please be alive, please be alive," he chanted.

Just as he was about to grab the next piece, a shower of rock and brick and dust covered him in white.

Laughing Hyena emerged with Ladybug in his grip, knocked out.

"Quickly! Take her miraculous!" A glowing purple butterfly mask now covered Laughing Hyenas face. He reached for her earrings and pulled but nothing happened. Shocked, the hyena tried again, to no avail.

Cat Noir, however, just stood there, dazed. He was holding his head after he was hit by a big piece of the building that fell on him. Finally, looking up, he was horrified to see his lady in such condition. He was meant to protect her but instead, he failed her. He failed to protect her. His lady. His love. His friend. His partner and he failed!

Move, a voice in his head commanded. Move, it said again. Move. Move. Move. A voice came more urgent now. Cat was in such a state of shock that he barely registered his own body being pulled.

Alya, a wannabe reporter and the creator of the Ladyblog, pulled him out of harm's way.

The Laughing Hyena roared, breaking Cat Noir out of his stupor. "You son of a bitch!" howled Cat Noir as he lunged for the Akuma but his miraculous beeped its first warning.

Ladybug was on her second.

"Shit." cursed the Cat.

He ran at the Hyena and was easily batted away. But that didn't stop him.

He kept coming and coming… And coming. Each time he was batted away with more force.

Hawk Moth's mask covered Laughing Hyenas face again. He was getting orders that no one knew about.

Cat Noir went after him again but was slammed hard against the nearest building. He slumped as he lost consciousness.

The Hyena laughed maniacally as he jumped rooftop to rooftop.

Finally, he swung into a window shaped like a butterfly.

Laughing Hyena was now in the Lair of Hawk Moth, his master.

. . . . . .

Alya called Nino and they carried Cat Noir to a safe place.

He now only had two minutes before his transformation would drop and Alya didn't want to find out that way, nor did Nino.

Plus, with Ladybug kidnapped by the Akuma and probably taken to Hawk Moth's Lair, Paris will need the cat superhero and for his identity to stay secret.

They placed him in an abandoned warehouse, in a room with a working door and closed it. A moment later, they heard a correlating amount of beeps before his transformation timed out.

They heard stirring and a tiny voice. Then two muffled voices.

Alya heard the knob turning but Cat Noir was having trouble opening it. Probably still out of it, thought the Ladyblogger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alya warned.

The movement immediately stopped, not wanting to risk his identity.

"Alya?" came a muffled voice.

"Yup. In the flesh. oh, and my boyfriend Nino's here as well. He helped me carry you here."

"Yo, dude," replied Nino.

"We wanted to make sure you were safe before we left." Cat Noir heard footsteps getting further away. "Oh, before we leave, I thought you should know that the Akuma ran off with Ladybug. He's probably taking her to Hawk Moth. To take her miraculous since he couldn't. Make sure you watch the video on my Ladyblog. Bye." Alya and Nino left.

. . . . . .

The news hit Adrien hard as he sunk to his knees.

"Kid…" came the Kwami.

"I-I failed her. I failed her, Plagg…" As Adrien looked up, tears fell from his grief-stricken face.

"Kid…" Plagg's voice belied a warning underneath.

"Plagg, what do I do?" Adrien's distraught voice broke Plagg's centuries-old heart.

And Plagg was at a loss for words.

A/N: FINALLY! Chapter 1 (0) to BUGnapped is finally out! And boy, was it hard! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know in the comments and/or in PM. THANKS ^_^

-Misheru-


	2. Chapter 1: Confession (Past)

Chapter 1: Confession

(Takes place at the end of Dark Cupid. This is also before Ladybug and Cat Noir start dating.)

"Ladybug, wait!" came Cat Noir's frantic plea.

"Look, Cat Noir, the kiss... I had to do it, to break the spell." Ladybug hastily explained.

"What? What kiss?" Cat Noir's eyes blinked in confusion.

"Look, Cat Noir, your ring is beeping." Ladybug had a hold of his wrist, holding it up for him to see.

"Ladybug, your earrings!"

"Well, time to split. Bug out!"

"Wait, Ladybug! Meet me tonight at the top of the Eiffel Tower! Please!"

Seeing how desperate Cat's expression was, Ladybug nodded then swung away.

Cat Noir now only had one minute to hide before his transformation drops.

Later that night, Ladybug arrived at the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir was nowhere to be seen.

"Stupid cat." muttered Ladybug to herself.

Ladybug was about to leave when, suddenly, the Tower lit up like the 4th of July. Her mouth opened and closed, speechless. "So-so beautiful." the Bug gushed out.

"You like it?" asked a voice hidden in the dark. The shadow revealed themselves to be her partner Cat Noir.

Ladybug turned to him. "You did this?" Her bluebell eyes were big with amazement.

"Y-yes," stammered the Cat. "I did it all for you." Cat Noir stepped closer to Ladybug. "There's something I promised myself I'd do as soon as I saw you. There's something I need to tell you." Cat Noir took a deep breath before continuing. "Ladybug, I - " His nerves were getting the best of him. "I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Cat Noir, I don't think - "

Before she could finish, Cat Noir interrupted her by placing a clawed finger against her plump, pink lips. "Please, just let me finish," pleaded the Cat.

Ladybug nodded her consent.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. "Ladybug, I'm in love with you. I love you. I have been since Stoneheart. The very first akuma we ever fought together." Cat Noir grabbed her hands in his. He pulled her to him. "Please, give me a chance to show you just how much you truly mean to me. Please, do me the honour of going out with me?" Cat Noir's emerald green eyes frantically searched her crystal bluebell ones for her answer. Both wanting and dreading her response.

"Cat," she began, "I don't think this is a good idea. If Hawk Moth ever found out - "

"I don't give a damn about Hawk Moth! I'm not going to cower in fear and let him ruin my life.! We might be superheroes, Ladybug, but we're still human. Hawk Moth be damned!"

Ladybug was surprised at his small tantrum. "Cat Noir..." Ladybug's never heard him lose his temper before.

A shocked expression appeared on his face. It quickly turned into a pained one. "Ladybug... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean - "

"Shhh, Chaton." She rested a hand on his cheek. "Thank you for reminding me that I'm still human and still have a life to live." Ladybug leaned in and captured Cat Noir's lips with her own, taking him by surprise.

The kiss was gentle and only lasted a minute. Neither wanted to pull apart.

"Ladybug..." The heroes were both breathless.

"So is this a 'yes'?" Cat Noir asked tentatively.

Giggling, Ladybug answered with, "It's a yes, silly kitty. And thank you for this lovely sight. I love it."

Cat Noir leaned in and once more, their lips were entangled in a sweet kiss.

"I love you," repeated her Chaton.

A/N: Chapter 2! (Technically Chapter 1) Yayy! . . . Okie, so I was going back over what I have written - most of chap 3 (2) and part of chap 4 (3) - and I realized that my readers (you) might be/get confused on the timeline of the story. Chap 0 is present, Chap 1 is in the past meaning _it already happened_ and, Chap 2 is _back to the future_ \- cough cough - pun "not intended" XD - aka, the present! So for now on, I will label my chapters as is fitting. Like if there will be multiple POVs in a single chapter or if it's in the past or present. I most likely won't be doing any "future" chapters. If I do, I'll make sure to let you know. Cat's honour! (Wink)

Now, please don't make this poor writer beg for reviews…..!

Still no reviews? (Sad face)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE, PM ME IF YOU WANT, SHARE, ETC.

ESPECIALLY REVIEW BECAUSE WE ALLLLL LIKE REVIEWS, RIGHT?

NE? NE?

Okie, okie, enough with the begging XD

PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 1 (2) OF BUGnapped!

THANKS, Misheru-chan.

PS: Please please please REVIEW. I'LL GIVE YOU ALLLL THE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES YOU WANT (WINK)

PPS: Please check out my other fanfics! I have two yaoi (if you like that) and three Miraculous fanfics. Please check 'em out and let me know what y'all think! Thanks!

BUG OUT!


	3. Chapter 2: Tikki, we're not in Paris

Chapter 2: Tikki, we're not in Paris anymore

(This chapter will have multiple POVs / Present)

Marinette was shivering as she awoke from her sudden slumber. Her eyes were blurry and it was hard for her to focus straight away. She felt a pulsing sensation on her head and winced at the sore spot there. "Ouch!" she hissed.

With the pain clearing the fog from her brain, she glanced around her room and noted that she was definitely not in her pink bedroom. "Wha - ? Where am I?" _Is this. . .a. .cell_?

"Oh, good. You're awake, Marinette." A small voice came from the other side of the room - cell, corrected Marinette.

"Tikki, whe-where are we?" Marinette looked over the unfamiliar place again, waving her hand at the baron gray space. "What happened?"

"We were knocked out by the falling debris and the Akuma was given orders to bring you back to Hawk Moth. Alive, of course." stated the Goddess of Creation.

"I know Hawk Moth hasn't killed before and I may still be a little out of it and it's not like I'm not grateful for it but, why? Why does he want me alive? Why not just kill me? Wouldn't it just be easier on him?"

Tikki took a deep breath before she delved into the whole fiasco that is the miraculous jewels and a few of their secrets. "Well, for starters, remember the battle with Lady Wifi? When she had you trapped and threatened to expose your identity to the world?"

"Yes..." came Marinette's slow response, the cogs not clicking yet.

"Well, what happened after that?" Tikki prodded her.

"Lady Wifi tried to pull off my mask but it wouldn't budge because of the magic." Her eyes blinked. "Oh. Ohh.." Her cogs clicked into place as recognition dawned on her. "The Akuma couldn't take my earrings because of the magic!"

"Exactly," agreed the Kwami.

"But wait, wouldn't that also mean that Hawk Moth can't take my miraculous? Why not?"

"Because of the enchantment that was bestowed upon the miraculouses and their fellow Kwamis. After they were created, the First Guardian deemed them too dangerous and so he 'installed' what we called the 'safety net' on them."

"And what was that?" inquired Marinette.

"The magic that protects your identity also protects them from being stolen. The only way for someone to take your miraculouses is if you're willingly giving them up."

"Which is why the Akuma couldn't take mine when he had the chance and why Hawk Moth wants me alive."

"Exactly."

Marinette's eyes suddenly widened. "Tikki!" Marinette squeaked. "Where are we?" She frantically looked about and was desperately hoping that Tikki would not say -

Tikki flew directly in front of the panicking girl and looked her straight in her bluebell eyes. "Marinette, we were taken prisoner by Hawk Moth."

"What!" shrieked Marinette.

. . . . . .

"Master," began the purple butterfly Kwami. "This is a really bad idea. To kidnap a teenage girl…"

"Bite your tongue! You and I both know that she is no ordinary girl. She is the holder to the Ladybug Miraculous, and until I figure out how to take it from her; she _will_ stay here!"

"But Master! What would people say when they can't find her? When she doesn't come home or even show up for school?" Nooroo had a point. "You didn't think this through, Gabriel. So what's your next move?"

"Be quiet, Kwami, and you know better than to call me by that name!" Gabriel Agreste paced back and forth in his lair. Nooroo watched him silently. Gabriel stopped suddenly.

"What're you thinking, Master?" asked the Kwami.

"I think," he began, "it's time to pay our little _captive_ a visit."

Nooroo did not like the sound of that.

"Nooroo, Dark Wings rise!"

. . . . . .

Marinette was trying to pull the chain off her ankle when she heard footsteps on the hard cement floor. "Quick, Tikki, hide!" Tikki hid in Marinette's blue hair. She could clearly see but was well-hidden.

"Hello, Ladybug," came a cold voice. "Pleasure of finally meeting you." Hawk Moth looked her up and down. "In the flesh, so to speak." There was a mischievous smirk upon his face.

"Hawk Moth," she hissed. " I-I mean, who are you?"

Hawk Moth's sneer only grew wider. "My, imagine my surprise when the Akuma brought me none other than the girl who returned my book to me. And one of my son's closest friends. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a girl everyone considers to be the sweetest is none other than _the_ Ladybug."

Marinette's complexion paled considerably. In a small voice, she asks, "Wha-what're you going to do to me?"

Hawk Moth's face darkened with twisted glee. "I'm not going to do anything to you that you _don't want_ me to do. When I'm through with you, _Ladybug_ , you will be my ever willing _pawn_."

Marinette's face grew even whiter.

"Wha-what do you have in store for me?"

Hawk moth was waiting for this, and he has the perfect answer for her. "The way I see it," he began, "You have two options. One, you can give me what I've been wanting for the past three years and go home in the next hour, which is what I suppose you choose. Or, option number two, one that would cause you immeasurable pain and, quite frankly, my favorite."

To say she wasn't scared, Marinette would be lying and she is not a liar. Marinette has learned to be courageous and brave, so what she did next was extremely courageous but borderline reckless.

Marinette spit in Hawk Moth's face. "You will never get my miraculous! I'd rather die than let a sick bastard like you get their grubby hands on Tikki! Or our power of creation!"

"Tsk, tsk." The villain clicked his tongue. Hawk Moth leaned closer to the cage's bars and his cold blue eyes pierced through hers. "My dear, do you really think that you have 'power' here? In my domain?" Hawk Moth spread his arms wide, indicating the whole of his lair.

Eyes hard, Marinette sassed, "Well, that's what _all_ the criminals say before they're taken down. When their pride is at the highest point and they think they're 'on top of the world' and that they are _untouchable_ , their world will crumble before them. Usually by something small; a crack in the armour, if you will."

Hawk Moth's eyes slanted. With a menacing tone, he asked, "And what is that?"

A smirk lit up Marinette's face which resembled that of the heroine Ladybug. "My partner, Cat Noir; because, do you really think he'll stand by and let you destroy Paris? No, he won't. Nor would he stop overturning every stone in all of Paris to find me? No, he won't! He will do whatever it takes!"

A mischievous look crossed over Hawk Moth's face. One that says he now has the upperhand. "And what if you're no longer in Paris?" Hawk Moth knew exactly what that would do to her. "Then what?"

Marinette sucked in a harsh breath before calming herself back down. "It doesn't matter. He will still find me. I have faith in my partner. He WILL find me, Hawk Moth!" Yelled Marinette as her captor walked away, chortling as he went.

. . . . . .

"Dammit!" screamed Marinette, as she slammed her fist against the cold floor, wincing at the pain. _Not in Paris_? She was incredulous. _No._ _NO_! Shaking her head, she thought, _No_ , _he just wants me to lose hope_. _To lose faith in Cat Noir_.

 _I have to be in Paris_! _I just have to be_!

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A MONTH. SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYY. I've been really busy with work (restaurant) and I messed up the end of chapter 2 (3) that I just kept putting it off to fix and I just finally got the motivation to do it. I made the ending chapter 3 (4) and chapter 4 (5) is actually the original chap 3. I think it works better that way. And the now chap 3 (4) is a necessity. You'll understand why once you read it.

Anyway, I AM SOSOSOSOOOO VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

AND FAVOURITE AND COMMENT AND SHARE!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

-Misheru-chan


	4. Chapter 3: A Cat's Anguish (Past)

Chapter 3: A Cat's Anguish

(One POV / Day after bugnapping)

*Warning: This chapter has blood and violence!

Cat Noir howled his anguish out in to the world.

His love and partner is missing and so is his friend Marinette. They've been gone for less than a day and he can't do anything more than to howl out his frustration.

He doesn't know what to do.

He just runs and hops over rooftops to try and calm his frazzled mind. Cat Noir hopes to clear it so he can finally have a moment of clarity to find a solution.

Off in the distance, Cat Noir's sharp hearing picks up some c=scuffling and muffled voices. He instantly heads that way.

He hid in the shadows of a building, silently observing the situation. Waiting for his cue.

At last, he found it.

Two men came rounding the corner, one of whom were carrying a large black bag that just happened to look like there was something moving inside.

Cat Noir smiled, his canines shone brightly, as if they were ready to pierce their prey. The Cat then started in on the chase, following his moving targets before he leaped upon the one carrying the bag. It flew into the air but the other guy ran to catch it, falling to his knees. Just as quickly, though, he picked himself up and without a glance back, he bolted with the bag.

Cat Noir asked the first guy questions but his answers weren't what Cat Noir wanted to hear. So out of anger, and before he could stop himself, he hit him. Before Cat knew it, he was pummeling the guy's face in. His fists were covered with split skin and blood. The guy's face was already puffing up with multiple painful bruises, and a cut above the eye that started bleeding profusely. His face was in really bad condition by the time the police had finally caught up to them.

But Cat Noir was nowhere to be seen. He was on the move again, and he was already gaining on the second guy. Cat Noir found the guy leaning against a brick building and drinking out of a water canister. That's when Cat decided to jump down from above him and trap him. He had him pinned beneath him.

Cat ignored his pain in both of his hands and hit the guy squarely in the jaw. "Where's Ladybug?" demanded the Cat. The guy tried to gurgle out an answer but before he could, Cat Noir punched him again. "Where's Hawk Moth?" His answer wasn't fast enough so the guy was rewarded with another blow to the face. It landed on his nose and a loud _crack!_ Sounded in the air.

It was broken.

Cat Noir didn't care, or he was too set on getting his answers. Cat Noir repeated his questions to which he knew one of the answers, It angered the Cat and so he started pummelling him as well.

When the cops finally arrived on the scene, that's how they found them. The criminal on the ground with Cat Noir sitting on top of him, punching him over and over while asking questions. "Cat Noir," began a French cop, "step away slowly from the criminal and put your hands above your head."

Hiding a growl, Cat Noir grit his teeth and did as he was told. Cat hissed as he thought the cops were coming for him but they instead went after the guy Cat nearly beat to death and the black bag that Cat neglected to pay mind to as he was preoccupied.

Lieutenant Roger, formerly known as "Officer Roger" and "Rogercop", had an _appalled_ expression plastered on his face as he looked between Paris' cat-themed superhero and the criminal. Sighing, he walked over to the Cat as he watched the Cops cuff and take the guy he was beating away. Lt. Roger gently placed his hand on Cat's shoulder and felt him flinch. Realizing that Cat's probably not used to be touched, he removes his hand slowly. He stands by Cat Noir as they both watched as the French Police took away the bad guys. "Listen, Cat Noir, I know you miss Ladybug; we all do, but you need to keep your head in the game. _We_ need your complete and total cooperation. _We need you with us; 100%._ With her gone - " Lt. Roger turned to face the cat-themed superhero, roughly placing his hands on Cat's shoulders, and forcing him to directly look into his eyes. " - _you are our only hope_."

Lt. Roger noticed that Cat's cheeks were slick with tears that had fallen during his speech. Sighing, Lt. Roger lifted Cat's chin from where he bowed his head, trying to cover his tears. More gently, Lt. Roger added, "Along with you, she was our _Great Hero_. _You_ saved me, along with well over _half_ of Paris. We, as a City, _owe you_ a great debt and our lives. And we will never forget nor will we ever stop looking for her. I can promise you that."

In a choked voice and barely audible unless you were standing really close, Cat Noir replied with, "If Ladybug saw me now…" Cat Noir could barely contain his grief. "...she'd be disappointed in me." Cat Noir suddenly dropped to his knees, hands covering his eyes, and sobbed, his despair leaking from his eyes. His body was trembling with exhaustion from all his grief.

Roger was feeling a little uncomfortable, not sure how to console a weeping superhero, let alone a _teenage boy_. He noticed the other French Cops were staring at them, some were snickering at the child. It lit a fuse within Lt. Roger's heart and he told them that staring was impolite and to get back to work. The Lieutenant thought for a bit and then decided on something. He rolled his shoulders with the allure of command, and since he lead this team, they were to abide by _his_ decisions. So he decided.

"Listen, Cat Noir,why don't you come back to the station with me and we can sort what happened here out? I know you didn't mean to go overboard here, but the truth is, you did. We just need to get this matter solved. Then, after you have rested for a bit, we can start planning our next move in our _Bug_ napping, per se."

Cat's head shot up. "Did you just use a _pun!?"_

Lt. Roger's lips twitched into a smile, knowing that his use of a _pun_ would somehow cheer up the cat superhero. Even if for just a second. "So what do you say, Cat Noir, care to join in and _cat_ ch this son of a bitch?" He stood and held out a hand, hoping like hell that Cat will accept his offer.

Drying his tears, Cat Noir rolled his shoulders and stood tall. "I will." He took his hand. " _I will do whatever it takes to bring my Bugaboo back, and my friend._ "

A/N: SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! My mom has school and so she has the computer most of the day now, so I've hardly been able to get on. I hope you enjoyed this angst-y chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Missing (Past)

Chapter 4: Missing

(Past: 1 Month earlier / A couple POVs)

Tom Dupain came rushing into Marinette's bedroom as he heard his wife scream for him. He had a rolling pan at the ready in his big hand.

"Tom. Tom, where is Marinette? Have you seen her?"

"No, Sabine, I haven't."

They looked at each other and a moment of dread appeared between them.

"Tom…" Sabine's voice was filling with anguish. "What if…?"

" _No_ , Sabine, don't go there." Tom pleaded his wife. "Our daughter is _fine_. There has to be a reason why she hasn't showed up yet."

Not willing to speak the _'What if'_ hanging in the air, Sabine Cheng nodded. There has to be a reason why her darling daughter never came home last night, and the previous night.

Right?

"Take a deep breath, Sabine, darling, and remember, our _daughter_ , is a strong and cunning girl. She knows how to take care of herself. Remember that," repeated the husband, more to himself than his beloved.

They embraced for awhile before Sabine broke it and gave her darling husband a reassuring smile. "You're right, dear. There must be an explanation. Let's check with her friends and teachers at school. Surely _someone_ has seen her. Right?" Tom didn't want to darken the hopeful expression his hi beloved's face so he planted a kiss to her forehead and murmured his agreeance. _It was for the best_ , thought Tome Dupain.

He knew they would have to eventually call the police if all else fails.

. . . . . .

Later that day, Tom and Sabine made arrangements to meet with Marinette's teachers. They spoke to each of them individually but everything that came up, was the same: She hasn't been to class for two days. The last time they saw her was just before that werewolf-like akuma attacked Paris. It's a clue but one with endless possibilities.

The desperate parents thanked each teacher for their time and in return, the teachers said they would talk to their students to see if they had any useful information.

As Sabine and Tom left, they saw a familiar head of brown-orange curly hair. Alya Cesaire, Marinette's best friend.

They made a beeline for her. "Alya," came Sabine's gentle but sullen voice.

Alya turned away from her group and was startled by Sabine's cracking voice. Warning bells went off in her head as the reporter in her noted the redness around Sabine and Tom's eyes as if they'd been crying nonstop.

 _That's not right_ , thought Alya.

Dread immediately filled her stomach. "Is Marinette okay?" half-yelled Alya. Tears were flowing freely from Sabine's eyes, soaking her cheeks. She barely managed to croak out a "No". Alya's heart plummeted and she dreaded asking the next question but she knew she had to.

"What happened to Marinette?"

Since Sabine could no longer speak through her tears, Tom answered for her. "Our daughter is missing and we haven't seen nor spoke to her in nearly two days. We were hoping that you might know something but I can tell by your surprised expression that you do not." Tome let out an exhausted sigh. "Do you know anyone that might?"

Alya shook her head. She didn't know anything about that. She only knew about Ladybug's kidnapping. _Bugnapping_ , corrected Alya. _Sounds like a good title for this kind of situation_ , thought Alya. The Bugnapping of Ladybug. It's an article that Alya has been working on since then. To try and find where Ladybug is hidden.

But now, she has to focus on finding her best friend first because Marinette matters more to her than even Ladybug does. (AN: Here's more irony for mew!) "Don't worry, Mrs. Cheng, Mr. Dupain. Alya Cesaire, is on the case! Please excuse me."

Alya had no idea the effect of her words had on the sweet baker parents. They sighed in relief. Now they just need to convince the police that their darling daughter hadn't run away, but instead was kidnapped. And _hope_ that they decide to take the case.

. . . . . .

Adrien Agreste watched as Alya left to go speak with his Marinette's parents. He really wanted to go say hi but one look at their distraught faces told him that something is utterly wrong. Very, very wrong.

He told Nino he'll be right back and he knows this is wrong but he _needs to know_. So Adrien chose a spot where he could easily overhear every word that they were saying. And he wasn't even transformed.

So that was how he heard the heartbreaking news: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the sweetest girl he knew, is missing. He blanched at the words. _No. No! How can this be!?_ Adrien thought, _How?_ Adrien's hands subconsciously moved to his head, pulling his hair with his mouth forming a silent scream. Sweet, sweet Marinette, missing. His _Purrincess_ , missing.

Just like his _Lady_. Like his Mother, Emilie. A deep pain entered his heart and threatened to crush it.

Adrien felt sick to his stomach. He didn't feel like going to school today but he has to keep up with appearances. His dad still threatens to remove him if he doesn't comply with all his wishes.

 _Dammit!_ Adrien silently screamed. _Why am I so helpless?!_ Adrien slid to the floor in fetal position. His eyes closed tightly. He barely noticed Plagg was trying to speak to him.

"Kid, hey kid." Plagg was waving his tiny paws in front of Adrien's face.

"Not now, Plagg."

Annoyed, Plagg did the only thing he knew would fully gain his chosen's attention.

Plagg slapped him.

"Ouch! Plagg, what the hell! What was that for?" Adrien held his stinging cheek.

With paws on his hips, Plagg began with, "Listen, kid, and I do mean listen, the bell has rung and you need to get to class. I understand that everything is falling apart around you but you need your _freedom_ in order to look for Ladybug and now, your friend Marinette. They are _counting on you_ to find them. So stand up and get yourself together! Go to class and at least _try_ to keep up appearances. We don't need your _father_ breathing down our necks!"

"You're right, Plagg." Adrien agreed as he dusted himself off. "Let's go."

So Adrien went to class. He pretended he was an actor and tried his best to act like the 'Adrien' he was at school. It was hard for him to keep up with all his 'Adrien' personas. Most of the time, Adrien is being someone he's not but being 'Cat Noir' gives him the freedom to be who ever _he wants_ to be. His Cat Noir self has more freedom than he does and he's more carefree this way. And he really _loves_ telling jokes and puns. _Especially puns._

 _Smile, Adrien._ A voice in his head oddly sounded _a lot_ like Plagg. Appearances, remember?

 _Yeah, yeah, I remembered,_ Adrien answered back.

He entered class with a fake smile plastered to his model handsome face. It fell once he saw every one's fallen faces. No longer able to hold his fake smile in place, he asked what he already knew and dreaded the answer even more. "What's wrong? Why is everyone so down?"

Adrien loathed having to repeat this conversation but since he ran out on Nino to spy on Alya and Marinette's parents, he felt like he shouldn't know about his missing friend yet. So he asked the loathsome question.

He saw the pity in their eyes. They assumed he knew nothing, ut they were wrong.

He steeled himself against the hard blow to come, against the pain he was sure would pierce his heart once more. He waited to be told that a friend of his was missing. That _Marinette_ is missing.

"Well?" His voice cracked. His armour is breaking and this waiting is _killing_ him.

"Perhaps you should take a seat fist," began M. Mendeleiev began, "Your friend and class President, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is missing."

Balling his fists, Adrien's armour fully shattered. He stood and with a cold voice he said, "So we're just going to sit here like nothing is happening? We should be out there looking for her!" Adrien clenched his hands and silently sat back down in his seat, not daring to storm out like a normal teenager. He feared what his father would do too much.

Adrien didn't want to leave his school nor his new friends behind. He especially didn't want to be locked back up in his _own goddamn house_ for the remainder of his young life. He _needs_ to be free and that's just what being Cat Noir does for him. It gives him freedom and the chance to be his own master.

Now if only he can use his freedom to track down his friend Marinette and his partner Ladybug...

Author's Note: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN UPDATING! You see, my mom is back in University and she had the computer for awhile then our dod Mega knocked the computer off the table with her strong ass tail and shattered the screen! I can still use the computer thank Tikki! On that buuuut the downfall is that it has to be plugged up to the TV in order to see the screen….

So yeeeeeeeaaaaaaa

BUT!

I managed to finish typing Chap 4 (5)!

Chap 5 (6) shouldn't be too far along…. Later on this morning? Right now it's 3:38 AM eastern time.

But please, do comment/review/pm!

And don't furrget to check out my other fanfictions!

Ja ne!

-Misheru out!


	6. Chapter 5: Searching (Present)

Chapter 5: Searching

(Present / Multiple POVS)

Cat Noir sat cat-like on the edge of a building that's directly across from the Dupin-Cheng Patissiere. He stared continually into his missing friend's dark bedroom. He was hoping, waiting, for some kind of answer for her sudden disappearance. So many questions ran through Cat Noir's brain. Questions he didn't know but needed the answers to.

Questions, like, _Why was Marinette taken? Did she see something that she wasn't supposed to see? Who took Marinette? Did she somehow know her captor? And who could ever have a problem with sweet Marinette?_

Other than Chloe, of course.

There was one question in particular that has him split down the middle: Who should be top priority; his partner and lover, Ladybug? Or one of his best friends, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

Both are special to him and neither can be replaced.

And is it a coincidence that Marinette, a friend he secretly visited as Cat Noir, disappeared on the exact same day as Ladybug was taken? If no, then she was kidnapped for completely different reasons. But if yes, it could only mean one thing: Hawk Moth kidnapped both of them and used the Laughing Hyena as a distraction to abduct Marinette. Probably to force him and Ladybug to give up their Miraculouses, but, when the attack didn't go quite his way, Hawk Moth had Laughing Hyena bring him Ladybug.

Cat Noir surmises that Hawk Moth will try to use his love for Ladybug and his friendship with Marinette to try and force his hand. Cat Noir would have no other choice but to give up his Miraculous in order to save both of them.

And that is something he absolutely cannot allow to happen or all of Paris would be damned.

. . . .

Alya Cesaire was exhausted from watching Ladybug and Cat Noir's battle with the Laughing Hyena. Alya groaned out her frustration and planted her forehead onto her palms. Her fingers were massaging her temples, trying to ease the pain away.

"Babe," came Nino's voice. There was a ruffling behind her and she saw that her boyfriend was coming over to her. She gave him a wane smile.

Nino placed his large hands on her tense shoulders. His hands worked the knots and kinks away as his girlfriend let out a contented sigh.

"Babe," repeated Nino, "You're exhausted; I think you should let yourself rest for awhile."

"But Nino, we have so much to do! We have to find Marinette! We have to find Ladybug! And in order to find our friend, we need to find Ladybug! I can't sit still while our friend and Ladybug are missing! I just can't…" So tore up about it as she is; plus the added stress of a missing best friend, Alya broke down into an exhausting bout of crying that later resulted in her being knocked out cold.

"What am I going to do with you, my love?" Nino asked the unconscious girl. He gently picked her up and as he did, her body subconsciously gravitated towards his chest. Her arms draped themselves around his neck. Nino gave his girl a tender kiss to her brow and laid her gently on their bed. He watched her sleep for a minute before covering her up. He kissed his fingers and touched it to her lips. "We'll find them, my love. For now, you must sleep."

Having said that, Nino cracked his knuckles and occupied Alya's still-warm desk chair. He clicked the previous Akuma video and took notes as he watched. He noted down everything he saw and heard and rewatched it over and over to catch what he missed before hand.

Nino never really took his studies seriously as he did this. He wants to help his girl find their friend just as much as her, or even Adrien. He wants to help find Ladybug and to do that, it requires a lot of brain power and immense concentration which is something Nino knows he lacks. But he's not giving up; he's not going to let it stop him.

. . . .

Adrien is in his room, pacing back and forth.

He's tired of being cooped up in his room all day. He needs to be outside running over rooftops and searching for Ladybug. He needs to search for Marinette. He needs to talk to the police and investigators on how best to proceed on looking for Ladybug.

Not able to wait any longer, he called for Plagg and transformed into Cat Noir. He was soon vaulting his way across Paris.

He had one destination in mind and that was the Paris Police Department, PPD, for short.

. . . .

Gabriel couldn't take it anymore.

He was so close to getting his wife back, his _family_. Without Emilie, it just wasn't the same with Adrien anymore. His beloved son looked too damn much like his mother. With his silkin blonde hair and her captivating emerald eyes.

Emile had a way of shutting any one up with a single piercing glance. It was like her gaze could

penetrate someone's very essance. She knew exactly what someone needed before they even knew it themselves.

Often times he thought she had some kind of special power like empathy but it might have just been a more enhanced version of intuition. Whatever it was, though, was completely _spot on_. She was always confident in whatever she was doing and in what she believed someone needed. She was _never_ wrong.

Gabriel was immediately entranced by her the moment he first laid eyes upon her. Even more so when he saw the young nurse in action. So enamored with the beauty that he simply had no choice but to get to know her. So he worked up the courage to talk to her. But he ended up making a fool of himself instead by tripping over nothing. He was so utterly embarrassed that he wanted to turn tail and run. Any, yet, before he could do so, a beautiful green-eyed goddess was suddenly kneeling before him. Her sparkling pools were trained on him which added more red to his already-flushed cheeks. His chagrin at the moment was soaring.

His breath left him as if he had the wind knocked out of him. He desperately wanted to speak to this green-eyed goddess before him but the words had left him, keeping him mute.

She spoke to him softly as if he was a hurt child. Her voice was angelic and he was mesmerized. All his embarrassment seemed to leave him but words had still alluded him. All he could do was nod in response. She smiled at him and the world seemed to had vanished around them and in replacement was a giant pool of swirling colors.

He knew instantly that he was in love with the enchanting nurse. He knew that he had _fallen_ for her. He smirked at his play on words and, before he was able to stop himself, they left his mouth, "My," began Gabriel, "it seems that I have fallen for an angel, M'Lady." As an added effect, Gabriel winked.

He heard her groan and saw her lovely green eyes roll to the side. The small amused smile that ghosted her plump lips did not go unnoticed by him. My, did he want to suck on them!

He blushed and apologized for the pun…

Hawk Moth shook the memory from his mind. Now was not the time to be thinking of his late wife. He had a job to do, and that included retrieving the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses so that he may return her soul from whatever plain it resides on.

His hand fisted tightly, turning it white-knuckled. His determination made anew. He has Ladybug, which means Cat Noir won't be able to do much against his Akumas. If Hawk Moth plays his cards right, he can finally gain the upperhand. He can finally gain both Miraculouses and make his wish come true.

To bring Emilie's soul back from the other side. They could finally be a family again.

But first, he needs to make Marinette give up her Miraculous and Kwami.

. . . .

Cat Noir reached the PPD in record time.

He retracted his baton and slid down to the ground. The streets were vacant at this time of night but there was still a buzz in the air and it made Cat Noir's ears twitch.

Something was going on and he needed to find out what it was. But first, he needs to meet with Lt. Raincomprix.

. . . .

Mayor Bourgeois was on an important phone call when his darling daughter burst in screaming, "Daddy!"

"Just a moment, please, dear," the Mayor replied, covering the mouthpiece of his office phone. She stomped her foot in protest but before she could truly interrupt, the Mayor spoke loudly enough for his daughter to hear.

"Yes, yes. Lt. Raincomprix, my daughter Chloe and I are willing to do _anything_ it takes to help find Ladybug and this missing, uh, Marinette? Yes, yes. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, one of Chloe's classmates."

Chloe was on her feet in an instant when both names were said aloud. She was now trying to hear the rest of the conversation being said on the other side of her Daddy's phone. Mayor Bourgeois was trying to listen but his daughter was distracting his attention away from a very serious matter. He went to silence Chloe, or at least try to, but she had a sparkle in her eyes that's been absent ever since her mother left for New York years ago. He couldn't help but smile, though a sad smile it was.

As the phone call ended, Chloe looked at him with a very hopefur expression on her face.

He gave her a smile and said, "It's time to gather everyone up. The search is about to begin."


	7. Chapter 6: Plan (Present)

Chapter 6: Plan

(Present)

Gabriel Agreste was sitting at his desk when a loud knocking penetrated his concentration, or, his lack thereof.

A world reknowned fashion designer, and he couldn't come up with anything original. He was in a whirldwind of uncreative waters and he just couldn't seem to get it flowing, "Come in," he welcomed. He quickly grabbed a stack of papers to make look like he was actually doing something productive.'Nathalie relayed his and Adrien's daily schedule. Gabriel tried to look as if he was following along but his assistant knew better.

After all, she's been his assistant long before he had Adrien.

Sighing, Nathalie quickly walked over to her employer. "Mr. Agreste, you look terrible. You need to get rest."

"Thank you for the obvious, Nathalie," deadpanned Gabriel. His lips twitched with amuzement, though it was vague.

Nathalie sighed, a deep one that emanated from her chest. "Babriel, we can't keep doing this. Think of Adrien, the _son_ you've been _neglecting_ since your wife's soul was stolen. He probably feels as if he's lost you along with his mother. He probably feel's lonely and depressed. Unloved and uncared for -"

"But that's not true! I love my son with everything I have! He means the world to me!" Gabriel had stood up and slammed both hands onto his desk. His sudden outburst startled Nathalie but elated her at the same time. She was glad something broke through that icy demeanor of his. She hid a smile behind her clipboared as she pretended to review the schedule.

"That's good, sir, but does _he_ know that? When was the last time _you_ told him _you_ loved him?"

"I-" Gabriel couldn't remember the last time he even spoke those three words. He deflated back into his chair, slumped, with his head in his hands. "You're right, Nathalie, but I'm doing this for _him_. So we can be a family again."

Silent tears cascaded down his face. "I'm a terrible father, and husbend…"

Nathalie came around his desk and hugged him from behind. "No, you're not, Gabriel. You're just trying to do what's best for your family, even if it's hurting others'"

"I know that, Nathalie." A sudden thought entered Gabriel's mind. "Do you think Adrien will _hate_ me once he learns the truth?" The sudden desperation in his voice threatened to break her heart, but she wouldn't let it. She had to be tough, to be his rock.

"Listen, Gabriel, there's no way he could hate you. No child could truly hate their parent. Resent them, maybe, but never hate. Besides, Adrien has a soft heart and kind soul, just like his mother," reassured Nathalie.

"Thank you, Nathalie."

. . . .

A few hours later, Gabriel had finished five different designs. His inspiration has returned.

Now, he just needs to get Ladybug to renounce her Kwami and, to do that, Gabriel has devised three plans.

 _PLAN A:_ Take the emotional route. Marinette has a huge crush on his son, Adrien, and pretty much best friends. Including the part where she's also Ladybug, protector of Paris, she's bound to want to help. Especially since it involves _him._

 _Not the most devised plans, but it should have the desired effect_ , surmised Hawk Moth. If that doesn't work, he has 'Plan B'.

 _PLAN B:_ Give the girl an ultimatum. Either she gives her and Cat Noir's Miraculous up, or the lives of her friends and family will be forfeit.

Again, not the most fullproof of plans but it definitely would show that he's serious. That he's not _bugging_ around. Gabriel chortled to himself at his own lame pun.

Gabriel rereads his plans and he feels as if something's missing. Maybe a backup? A Plan C in case his first two fall through?

 _Yes,_ thought Gabriel, as he tapped his chin thoughtfully with his pen. He reread his plans a second time. His first plan mainly plays towards the girl's morals, and especially, her heart. It's more of a - _emotional_ \- route. And, if, _somehow_ , that girl won't budge; he'll have to use Plan B. Gabriel will give that teenage superhero an ultimatum. She'll have to choose between the Miraculouses or the lives' of everyone she holds dear.

That one should have more of an effect on her. But if all else fails and she still won't budge, there's a Plan C.

 _PLAN C:_ To break her. Shatter her. Remake her. He'll have to tear down her mind, shatter her heart. Break her will. Then, when she's completely despairing, remake her. She'll then be more pliable to his whims. He'll get her on his side even if it destroys the girl deep inside, along with the superheroine.

That plan is more... _messier_ and less _refined_ than his previous A and B plans. But Gabriel Agreste, part-time supervillain, is a very determined man.

So it's decided. Marinette and Ladybug _will_ give up their Miraculous or suffer the consequences and become his _pawn._

Gabriel feels more at ease now that he has a 'list' of goals set in motion. However, before a short victory dance could be made. There was another knock on his door.

"What is it this time, Nathalie?" asked Gabriel, impatiently. "You know how _busy_ I am." There was an emphasis on 'busy'.

"Well, sir, it's Adrien." Gabriel's head shot up fiercely.

"What about Adrien?" A strange emotion entered his voice, making it quiver slightly. Fear? _Of course not_ , thought Nathalie, _but maybe?_


	8. Chapter 7: Gathering (Present)

Chapter 7: Gathering

(Present)

Cat Noir waited impatiently for the Mayor to arrive. His tail swished aggitatedly behind him. His ears twitched repeatedly.

Lt. Raincomprix finally had enough of Cat's aggiated movements. "Please, sit down, Cat Noir. You're driving me mad just hearing you"

Cat stopped mid-stride. His ears flattened out on top his head at Lt. Raincomprix's semi'loud voice. "I'm sorry, sir." Cat Noir slumped into the chair next to him. "I'm just so worried abouer her. About both of them." Cat's head fell into his palms. His shoulders sagged and silent tears slipped between his clawed fingers.

Lt. Raincomprix immediately regretted his words . He didn't mean to make the Cat superhero cry again. Gently, he placed his big hand on Cat's shaking shoulder. "Listen, Cat," softly began Roger, " We all know what you're going through is extremely tough on you. It's tough on all of us. She was our saviour, just like you are. And believe me when I say that we, and all the citizens of Paris, will do everything we can to bring back both those lovely girls. I promise you that, Cat Noir, and I _never break my promises._ "

Cat could see the sincerity that shines brightly in Rogers eyes.

It gives him hope.

"Thank you…" whispered Cat as he clutched at his heart.

. . . .

Thirty minutes later, Cat heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He instantly stood ood up as the door clicked open.

"Cat Noir, Lt. Raincomprix." greeted the Mayor. "Hope we haven't kept you waiting long."

"No, sir," assured Roger.

"That's good, then. We have much to discuss. Follow me."

Cat Noir all but pounced into the Mayor's office, ready to begin. He didn't seem phased when Chloe joined them for such an important meeting. It is about her idol and team leader, after all. So Adrien - Cat Noir - is okie with having her here because he knows she won't jeopardize this important meeting. Especially since they both have the same goals: To bring Ladybug and Marinette home safely. Well, Ladybug at least. Chloe _hates_ his friend Marinette.

Anyways, they need all the help they can get.

. . . .

The meeting when on for a few hours. They discussed ways on how and where to start searching. They arranged groups and what action each group would cover and once that was complete, it would be time to enter phase two. The citizens need to know what's going so they can better help with the search.

So Mayor Bourgeois, Chloe, Lt. Raincomprix, and Cat Noir will hold a public conferance in Town Hall in three day's time.

. . . .

After gathering all the essentials, the group arrived…...to a large and angry crowd. Several questions were yelled their way but they all want to know what happened to their precious Ladybug.

Cat Noir looked around. The citizens, he saw, were angry, frightened, and ripe pickings for Hawk Moth's Akumas. He was worried that Hawk Moth might try and use this situation to his own accord. After all, it's not like he could _purify_ the Akumas. They would practically be _defenseless_ against them.

Cat Noir saw how the citizens were reacting. He knows how horrible the situation could turn, and quickly. He knew he had to do something, but, before he could, the Mayor stepped up.

Mayor Bourgeois raised his hands in the air in order to silence the crowd. "People of Paris, please, remain calm. Please, settle down now. We have something very important to discuss with all of you." With those words, the people reluctantly began to settle down.

There will be no Akumas at this time; though, he must remain vigilant at all times.

Cat Noir felt a tug on his arm and saw it was Chloe slipping her hand into his. He squeezed her hand in thanks and support. She gave him a wane smile in return along with a squeeze back..

 _Everything will be okie,_ Cat told himself. _We'll find Hawk Moth, rescue Ladybug, save Marinette, and defeat the villain. They have to._

Mayor Bourgeois cleared his throat before he began his speech. "Ladies and gentlmen, I, Mayor Bourgeois, Lt. Raincomprix, my dear daughter Chloe, and our beloved superhero Cat Noir have all came up with a plan to find our two missing girls."

Cat Noir could see Alya and Nino in the front of the crowd, recording the Mayor's every word for the Ladyblog.

 _Good job, Alya,_ thought Cat Noir, _this will help bring people hope and raise their spirits._

Mayor Bourgeois looked everyone in the eyes as he tried to relay his message. "I, _we,_ need every last one of your help. We need to work together to find Ladybug. And hopefully, the other missing girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If you are willing to help us in searching for these two wonderfulnladies. Lt. Raincomprix, Chloe, and Cat Noir will be handing out infor that will be _crucial_ to our search. I hope to see you all there. Thank you."

Mayor Bourgeois motioned for the three mentioned to start handing out the information needed. Cat Noir walked down the middle with Chloe to his right and Roger to his left. When they finished with the flyers, the three of them calmly, but hurriedly returned to the platform.

. . . .

Cat Noir paced back and forth, waiting for everyone to gather in their meeting place. Everyone agreed that it should _remain_ a secret location. Lest Hawk Moth know their every move.

The elevators dinged. Cat Noir jumped, not paying attention to his surroundings.

One by one, though, the citizens started filing in. Cat Noir let out a few ragged breaths that became more steady with each inhale. He took a spot close to the elevator and began thanking the guests for coming. The last he greeted was his father, Gabriel Agreste. Immense courge and pride swelled up in his chest. His _father_ came to support, whether he knew it or not. He was so happy that nearly floated onto the stage.

Until everything came crashing down onto him.

The main reason why they were all there to begin with: To find Ladybug and Marinette, and to do that, they need to locate Hawk Moth's Lair.

It's time for their meeting to commence.

He cleared his throat. He was never really a very nervous child, but his nerves were eating at him. He took another breath and stepped up to the podium,

"Citizens of Paris, I thank you greatly for your courageous act in out first real goal towards defeating the heinous criminal, Hawk Moth. You are here because _you_ want to help take him down once and for all. He has terroized the people of Paris for way too long. He has taken someone dear to us all, and now, he has also taken a citizen. One of you. He wants to force my hand. He wants to give me no way out except by giving him my Miraculous." Cat let's his words simk in before he continues.

"Citizens of Paris, he has taken Ladybug in hopes to get my Miraculous for her life, but now, he had also resorted in _kidnapping_ an innocent girl, someone who is not invovled in the first place. The reasoning is clear. He's giving me an ultimatum. He wants me to choose between the woman I'm in love with and my very first friend. I admit, even I have fallen to dark thoughts, to doubts. But! When I was sinking deeper into the dark, there was a single ray of light that was always on in the dead of the night. She called out to me. Offered me hot chocolate and friendship. She became my savior in just one night. She _saved me from myself_. She saved me from despair. And she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This sweet and innocent girl trusted me to keep her safe. I failed instead. She was kidnapped by evil man who means to use her and Ladybug for some selfish wish." Cat Noir's nose flared as his teeth and hand clenched.

'But I, we, will never let that happen. We will not allow it. We must save them. To do that, we need to find the main culprit's lair." Cat Noir took a shaky breath, trying to set his heartrate and breathing back to normal. "Do you have any questions? If not, we'll move on."

Cat Noir looked at them in turn but they all seemed to be adverting their gazes. With a bewildered expression, he added, "Very well, then, we move on. But feel free to ask any questions along the way."

He ran a clawed paw through his messy hair. "Our main duty is…"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO DAMN LONG TO UPDATE! For awhile there, I had no way to type except my phone (I think most of us knows how much trouble that can be eyeroll) and I also had no way to actually upload a chapter when I was finished. But, the main problem I had, I was suffering from major blockage! I couldn't figure out how to proceed with the story! So I actually postponed writing on it in favor of Unmasked, and I'm sooooo sorry for not letting y'all know this! But, in all finality, BUGnapped is finally caught up with Unmasked! It's just one chapter away! Again, I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO DAMN LONG! BUT ITS BACK AND I (SOMEWHAT) KNOW WHERE IT'S HEADING! I KNOW WHERE I WANT IT TO GO! And boy, do I have some surprises in store for y'all! I really really really hope y'all enjoyed these last three chapters so far! Please please please tell me what y'all think in the comments, or even PM me! It is highly appurrciated!

-Misheru out-


End file.
